


DRAMA PROMPTS

by JamieIsOffline



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ...maybe the drug, Crack Fic, Deity Toby Smith | Tubbo, DreamSMP - Freeform, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IM VERY FUNNY AND CREATIVE I SWEAR, LOOK LOTS OF PEOPLE ARE HERE, Okay it's every wednesday, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, but still, cack, from my drama class, i MEANT CRACK BTW, not the drug, prompts, slow ass updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Prompts that i had to write for drama class that i've now made into mcyt prompts aswell... ENJOY!Updates most Wednesdays unless School is off. POGCHAMP.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	DRAMA PROMPTS

Detectives - naturalist way- (Most likely Technoblade or Something)  
Lots of office work and talking to people, paper work and the stuff that happens after the arrest. Interrogation room and using lots of computers. Shitty stuff really.

Detectives - comedy way - (Tommy and Wilbur, Tubbo and Ranboo, Fundy and Ranboo)  
Detectives that are just kinda bad at their jobs. They keep missing clues and aren’t very professional but somehow they always end up catching the culprit by pure fucking luck. 

Detectives - episodic way - (Tommy, Technoblade, Wilbur, Shubble, Cpt Puffy, Tubbo, Philza, Dream ect basically anyone)  
Lots bits of different cases... or bits of pieces of one case. OH POGGERS IDEA! A wife is murdering her spouses and no ones caught her and you see different detectives talk to her about different murders. Detectives have different reactions and emotions and different ways they go about it. Yk the normal stuff that comes with being a human with unique ideas, thoughts and feelings.

Detectives - Extreme Comedy - (Tommy and Tubbo)  
Absolutely fucking dumb as bricks detectives. They are constantly just ignoring clues and are clumsy with evidence. The murderer probably fucking admits to the crime and they just laugh it off and go about their days. At the end when they figure out who it is they act all shocked and shit but the murder is just so done with them. They probably try to lecture the killer about responsibility and respect or some shit. They probably wear really over the top detective hats and monocles but they keep taking them off because they get uncomfortable cause it’s like really cheap Halloween costume type shit.

Detectives - Audience interactive way - (Technoblade because of the voices yk)  
Detectives ask the audience questions? Like did you fucking stab that man right there? No? Oh ok. Detectives are the audience so the ending is determined by if the audience figures out who did it. 

Detectives - Verbatim way - (Shubble)  
Actual things people have actually said...   
“If I’ve never sent you free food, you were never good to me”  
“Don’t ever underestimate my ability to find shit out”  
“Private investigator Shibe will clear your name, Shibelock Bones”

**Author's Note:**

> joined a drama club, my life is going no where...
> 
> YOU CAN WRITE THESE IF YOU WANT! you dont gotta ask but like mention me so I can see it.


End file.
